Love Will Cure Your Pain
by amatt11
Summary: Set after 4x11 with minor changes. An INFECTIOUS disease has struck SGH, leaving some of their most promising and million dollar making surgeons under quarantine. What happens when a certain someone feels love slipping through their fingers? Just a matter of time. AU after 4x11. Based off Game.


__New story, based after 4x11 with a few changes. Will be AU after. MerDer and the other occasional characters.

_Chapter One: Working Hard/Hardly Working_

Meredith and Cristina walked into Seattle Grace. Both were silent, nothing but the rain beating down on the lobby windows. Some how it brought relief.

They made their way to the elevators, waiting patiently for one to arrive.

"I really hope someone is severely dying. That the only way they will make it out alive, is if they need their heart cut open. I need to see a heart. Just to get to see one. It's been too long." Cristina spoke, breaking the thick silence.

Meredith looked at her person. "A brain. That would be nice."

"A heart." Cristina sighed, them both stepping onto the elevator.

They retreated back to silence, making many stops on different floors before reaching their own. Stepping off, Meredith heard the one voice she so dearly missed.

"Have a good day." Derek smiled, kissing Rose on the check.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Rose asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Lunch." He nodded, before walking off from the nearby nurses station.

Meredith instantly cringed at the sight. It had been five weeks. Five weeks and five dates. That didn't include surgeries, lunch, and the occasional kisses during breaks. It was getting serious.

Cristina grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her trance. She noticed the familiar pair of blue eyes clash with hers, before looking in another direction. Meredith sighed. Life wasn't treating her well at the moment.

Falling into the door of the Residents Locker Room, Cristina let go of Meredith's arm.

"You didn't have to drag me you know?" Meredith told her, moving towards her locker.

"Right." Cristina rolled her eyes. "He caught you staring. It freaked him out. Seriously Mer, it's creepy."

"I can't help it." Meredith pleaded.

"What did your shrink say about it?"

"Dr. Wyatt? About the staring?" Meredith asked.

"No!" Cristina exclaimed, slapping her hand on her fore head. "What did she say about you and him ending things."

"I'm not talking."

Cristina turned to face her friend, pulling her shirt over her head. "You're not talking?"

"I'm not talking in Therapy."

"So the three sessions you have attended, you haven't spoke?"

Meredith bit her lip. "No."

Cristina opened her mouth, then closed it. "I'm not even going to comment."

The two women quickly put their stuff up and walked fast to catch up with the other two residents that had already left.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to have women at the house at least give a warning of some sort. A note? Text? Something Alex." Izzie contemplated.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything." Alex cursed. "Just stay out of my damn business."

Meredith and Cristina watched as Alex scurried away and Izzie scrambled after him.

"Looks like he's not the only one creeped out." Cristina smirked.

It was Meredith's turn to roll her eyes. They walked to the nurses stations, both grabbing charts.

"Man with a sore throat? How is this surgical?" Cristina exclaimed, placing the chart of the counter.

"He complains of difficulty swallowing, a sore throat, bloody nasal discharge, and his breathing is rapid." Nurse Debbie told Cristina. "It's your patient, Dr. Yang. You decide if its surgical."

Cristina glared at Nurse Debbie, Meredith laughing lightly. "It might turn out to be something infectious. You never know." Meredith smirked.

"Oh shut up." Cristina groaned, walking away.

Meredith looked down at her chart. "Complains of having stomach pains. So much for seeing a brain."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith stepped on the elevator, exhausted. She wasn't even halfway through her shift and she wanted the hell out.

Some how the hospital wasn't her sanctuary anymore. Nothing made her feel safe anymore. She was vulnerable and free to take. It wasn't like when she had someone to run to. She was purely on her own.

At first Meredith thought it was a lesson. Making her pay for how she used him. Slinging him around like he was nothing but a piece of useless paper. She almost laughed at how Derek called her bluff. But then she heard about these dates. Dates that Derek had taken a specific nurse on. The nurse he had kissed. Finally she gave it up. He wasn't coming back, and she wasn't going after him either. He made his choice.

Once again.

Getting off the elevator, she shook her head at the voices in her head. She practically forced him to break up with her. She ran. Which was what she was good at. If her mother had taught her anything in her years of parenting, it was to run from anything that resembled emotion.

Stopping her thoughts, she delivered the labs she had begged to take. How she had gotten so lucky to work on the same floor as Rose she did not know.

She walked down to a nearby on call room, taking a few moments to collect herself. She opened the door, moved inside the small room, and let the door shut itself behind her.

Sitting down on the makeshift bed, she put her head in her hands.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek rubbed his tired eyes. He had been on his feet most of the day, having multiple traumas and surgeries. He needed a break.

"Hey! Did you hear?" Mark asked, barging into Derek's office.

"Hear what?"

"That!" Mark said, pointing with his finger.

"What?" Derek said through frustration.

"Your manhood slowly going down the drain. Man what is happening to you?" Mark nagged, taking a seat in the chair in front of Derek's desk.

"My manhood is just fine."

"Really? I mean, I just don't understand. At least with Meredith you were getting laid."

"It's not just about sex you know?" Derek laughed. "It's been a couple weeks. When are you going to let this go?"

"It's been five weeks." Mark stated.

Derek sat further back into his chair. Had it really been five weeks?

"Are you serious about her?" Mark leaned forward.

"I don't know. Could be." Derek smiled.

"Then I leave you to it." Mark grinned back, getting up and walking out.

Derek felt the silence come as a welcome. He could finally bathe in his thoughts. His mind wondered to Meredith. He imagined her working, drinking with Cristina, anything but notice his presence was missing.

He didn't catch her green orbs looking his way this morning. The first sign of her realizing that things weren't the same anymore. He simply chose to ignore it. Looking the other way and going in with his day. He did watch out of the corner of his eye, Cristina pulling her away. Least someone was there for her.

Getting up, he decided coffee was probably a good idea. It was late in the afternoon, and evening was slowly approaching. He had promised Rose he'd take her out, and he didn't break promises.

Well, most of them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Cristina sat quietly at the bar, at Joe's. They thought that a drink would serve a good purpose and headed there after work.

"Burke was a good man. He," Cristina paused. "he a good man."

Meredith looked at her person. "He was a good man."

"I didn't deserve a man like that." Cristina told her.

"Then none of us do." Meredith shrugged. "I sure as hell didn't."

"You think I'll get past it? Past that feeling that he might just come back?"

"He's not coming back." Meredith assured her.

Cristina nodded. "Are you staying at your place tonight?"

"No. I'll just head back with you." Meredith said grabbing her bag and throwing back her last shot. "You ready!?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both got up and moved towards the exit.

"Hey, how's that patient of yours? You know with the sore throat?" Meredith asked.

"Horrible cough, headaches, fever, chills. I said flu. Test came back negative so I'm at a loss." Cristina shrugged. "I have him morphine for the pain. He should be fine tell in the morning."

Review please!


End file.
